Covenant First Contact Scenarios in the Mass Effect universe
by EllieGmanlovesHalo
Summary: First "story",It is a story that can be used as reference point for people who are interested in making their own Covenant first Contact scenarios. Like this page and leave comments. It would be appraised and give me better ideas. I hope this helps you all. chapter 4 completed. I answered reviews in chapter four.
1. Intro

While I was reading nearly all of the crossover fan fictions of Halo and Mass Effect. I have or probably missed a story of a first contact between the Covenant and the Mass effect universe. It is always the UNSC first contact scenario. I think I know why because they are humans, it is easier to know what humans would do compared to the Covenant.

_When I have a number like 2 in front of a word I need help._

What I am doing is not really a story more like a template for people to do Covenant first contact scenarios. Here are going to be some examples to what a first contact scenarios could be. It is going to be by chapters. **Warning: These are scenarios I repeat not a story. I am writing down what I have at the top of my head. I am generalizing, I will not be going into deep detail when it comes to conversations.**

Chapter 1: New Covenant (Sangllio) first contact with the turians.( work in progress)

Chapter 2: New Covenant and UNSC first contact with the HSA being attack by the Storm.( starting soon)

Chapter 3: New Covenant meet the beterans chasing quarian refuges( starting soon)

Chapter 4: Salarians? (Need more info)

Chapter 5: Flood (Thinking about it) :)

Favorite this story and leave comments. Criticism is welcome as long it is productive and no flaming! All the credit go to Bioware and 343 Industries (Microsoft studios). Thank you for making the Halo and Mass effect universe.


	2. Neo-Covenant First Contact with turians

Neo Covenant First Contact with the Turian

**Warning: I am writing what came off the top of my head from yesterday and more. No judging me Enjoy**

I know, I know typical scenario to do, but it is so easy to do it, just putting it out there.

In a Sangheili colony system called 2 by the colony called 1. They have discovered a relay "314" if you chose to have no HAS. Or relay "343" (In honor of 343 Industrious) if there should be a Human System Alliance. If it's the 314 relay. I'll make the incident happen years before Saren or his big brother were born.

It will be in some time after the Halo War generation, more into the newer generation, because there would be less hostility to each other, more excepting to each other. You will see. Starts as a Sangheili mining ship called 3 is closely scanning the asteroid field at the edge of their system for minerals that they can use and sell. A object emitting a low reading came on their radar, so they went to investigate hoping to be an asteroid with a lot of minerals

What they saw shocked them. It looked like the weapon they use in battle and honor duels, the energy sword. It was emitting such a low reading and they thought that's why they could not detect it in the first play when they started colonizing the systems many years ago. So they called it in the Colony administer who were expecting to hear about minerals and were surprised to hear about an artifact shaped like an energy sword. He thought it was a gift from the gods. So he sent ships to protect and blocked off the "forerunner" device. And he sends an Alpha message to the folk back on the home plant called Sanghelios.

_I am thinking of keeping most of the Covenant together exempt the Jiralhanae. (4) I am thinking of keeping the San 'Shyuum because I am hoping that only the main Prophets knew that the Great Journey. You can't judge the whole tree because of a few bad apples, think about it._

The Arbiter, Thel 'Vadamee and the counsel talked about what happened in the established system. Discussing what they should do about it and should they tell the UNSC about it . After the Arbiter discussed it with his right hand man Rtas 'Vadumee and with the counsel. They should sent some more ships to guard it and scientist to study it. They will also tell the UNSC too because it will help ease the tense if they coopt this together. Plus the Humans have access to cache of Forerunner technology, so they would have a easier time to know if this is really to forerunner or not .

Days later…..

The small fleet of Redemption is protecting the civilian ships that are studying the devices dubbed Relays. After the coopted sciences studied it, they saw that it was not forerunner and it was far older than they thought it would be. When they learned that it is an alternative space transit system. So they ask for permission to turn it on… They typed in the code. It glowed and the circle started spinning again. The fleet sent a space probe through the device, the blue energy from the device latched on to the probe and sent it going to a second relay similar to the first one. The eggheads were shocked (exemption)"This relay send the probe to an anther relay 10,000 light-years away.( I think I am exaggerating, is this right?") The drone scanned the system nothing there at the moment. The small fleet with the civilian ships went through the relay to the other side to scout out the new system in hopes of new place to colonize… Forgot to talk about the eight ships that went through the relay. A Covenant Battle cruiser '1782 meters', and seven CRS-class light cruiser '300 meters'. Because this is a recon party not an invasion party.

….. Other side of the relay…..

_(Bum,Bum, Bum, it's the turians again. I wonder if I should do a passive or aggressive turian approach. Passive is not fun L I want to see the dishonorable turians get whooped by Sangheili. You will see!)_

A turian patrol that was in the system noticed a drone had exited a previously unopened Mass relay. Hid behind some planets and watched as unidentified vessels came out of relay. What weird shapes they are he thought, they look like asari with a predator look to them. Then he saw the monster of a ship that looks bigger than the Destiny Ascension

The caption of the flotilla though they deserved to be punished for breaking the citadel law. Another because they could not trace any element zero on them. So he though _(remember everyone they only run on eeze)_ arrogantly that they don't have shields so his species could have another client race. When they got close enough they attack the helpless civilian ship…..

….moment before…..

I just posting what I have written so far.

Part 2 will be coming up soon

"On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons... We swore to uphold the Covenant!"

—Rtas 'Vadumee before the raid on the Threshold gas mine.

The Sangheili[5] (Latin Macto cognatus[6], meaning "I glorify my kin") are a saurian[7] species of fierce, proud, strong, agile and intelligent warriors and innovative strategists. Sangheili are named after their home planet, Sanghelios. Known to humans as Elites[8], due to their adeptness and skill in military strategy, the Sangheili formed the military backbone of the Covenant for almost the entirety of its existence. They had a very strong rivalry with the Jiralhanae, which finally became open hatred during the Great Schism at the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War.

Originally a founding species of the unified conglomerate of races known as the Covenant, they later led the Covenant breakaway faction known as the Covenant separatists, who sided with the humans against their former allies, due to the fact that the Prophet of Truth and the Prophet of Mercy had ordered the genocide of the entire Sangheili race. This was established after the assassination of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of John-117. It was the Sangheili who were ultimately held responsible for the Prophet of Regret's death, and were seen as "unfit" to continue to guard the Prophets. The Prophets sought to achieve this through the use of the other Covenant races, primarily the Jiralhanae. The aftermath of the Great Schism formed the bedrock of the Covenant's ultimate collapse.

**Thank **you** wiki J**

Favorite this story and leave comments. Criticism is welcome as long it is productive and no flaming! All the credit goes to Bioware and 343 Industries (Microsoft studios). Thank you for making the Halo and Mass effect universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone that it taken this long. This is 4 times as long as my last segment.

Part two of First Contact with turians- First Contact

**Warning: I suck at conversations and naming stuff, bear with me on this.**

…..minutes before

When Azura' Vadam's flotilla of Redemption go to the other side of this relay. The Ship mistress stopped and gazed in to this new system. She has just set the stage for her people in this new part of the galaxy. So she ordered her ships to scan the system for the next relay. While that was going on the scientists were talking about the relay and scanning the planets by the sun to see if the they support life.

While this was going on the Sanghili in charge of the radar on board of the Battlecruiser Full Honor found thirty unidentified blips on his device. So he told her, worried she called back the two civilian ships that are scanning the planet to head back to her ships. They almost made it when the unidentified ships turned out be thirty ships that have a bird-like appearance to them. It appears to be four cruisers, ten frigates and sixteen corvettes. (Citadel classifications: four dreadnoughts, ten cruisers and sixteen frigates)._ This may seem a lot of ships. But people they are risking their lives patrolling the wild vast galaxy, better safe than sorry_) A new race she thought. She told her ships to have shields on and weapons ready and she told the civics to go faster as her ships try to meet them faster. She was going to order the first contact package. Then the alien ships fired upon them.

….Present time….

The ships shook from the impact. The shots did little damage since they had shields. They could not say the same to one of the two civilian ships. Without shields the ship succumbed to the damage by turning into a little star from the reactor going boom. She was shocked and sadden from the unnecessary loss of life. Then she became angry at the creatures for firing on her ships with provocation. "These cowards are going to pay!" she seethed She told the surviving civilian to go back though the relay and get reformeant. While this was going on, she ordered her flotilla to pick their target and get ready to charge and fire their pulse lasers and plasma torpedoes. "All done" her A.I has said. Al right then, fire at will!"


	4. Chapter 4

Answering to the reviews that I have been given:

Guest chapter 3

I apologies for not editing my work I had to two hour limit at the public library, did not have enough time to edit it .

A.M.C chapter 3 . 21h ago

Thank you for pointing this out, I did not have enough time to edit my work, two hour limit at the library.

deadal chapter 2 . Nov 20

When I finish writing this scenario and enough people like it, I might consider it to become a story. Though I'll need a person who is excellent at conversations, I stated that I suck at conversations

Nate88 chapter 2 . Nov 19

Thank you for the information, it is very confusing to me. In the halo universe it takes three MAC rounds to take down a Covenant ship. These MAC rounds are more powerful than the Mass effect ones. Keep in mind Halo MAC rounds are made to penetrate the ship. Mass effect ones squash.

ZeroAcception chapter 2 . Nov 17

Good idea

Nexus Gundam chapter 2 . Nov 6

I'll try to.

DragonJo64 chapter 1 . Nov 6

Nice to see the story from the Jackals point of view

ILikedabubbles chapter 1 . Nov 6

I wont forget about the flood.

Warning: I suck at conversations and naming stuff, bear with me on this.

Now on with the story

Part three of First Contact with Turians: Report and Retrieve

… As the ship mistress saw the alien ships do a tactical retreat. She ordered one of her ships to disable the enemy with an energy projector to the engine, so the ship shot a beam out the vaporized the engine block. The emergency power in the ship keeps those aliens alive hopefully long enough to be captured and "talk" about why they attack without provocation

Azura' Vadam told her A.I to hack into their system to take all the information they have and to bring down commutations, gravity well everything exempt life support. "Already done" he grinned. Their cyber warfare in primitive compared to ours. They must not have A.I or they never meet one as powerful as me. It will take a while to process this abundance of information" he said. "Good" the Ship mistress said. Then the reinforcements arrived moment before the aliens have retreated thought the relay. The fleet of 'Righteous Justice" came into the system to secure and defend incase the return with a surprise.

The fleet master of the 35 km Super carrier "'Destiny" commed her ship to want to know what happened. "Time to explain what happen" she thought. So while she reported to her superior. Her A.I was looking though the information, when she finished her report. "Pardon me my Fleet master my A.I has finished looking though the information from the ship I order to be shot down

So her A.I explained then," these aliens are known as turian the military part of the Citadel Council. A government dictated by three main species, this one, the asari and salarians. This information is called a codex, it has their languages, and information about other races here, weapons, and vehicles even locations of their home worlds.

Their worlds the fleet master thought. Then Azure said " We have disabled their ship, Fleet Master I recommend that we send a EVA group of Spec Ops to that ship so we can capture the ship and crew to learn why they did this and all that technology we could study. The Fleet master approve, "alright then I will send my operators over to that ship then" . Then he sighed off.

….The Spec Ops wearing Eva suits have been sent in two Phantoms to the disabled ship. They arrived at the vaporized engine. Came upon the locked door that was seen because of the explosion has ripped away the plating showing this. The Spec Ops opened he door and turned on their active camouflage and turned on their boots so they can get where they need to be.

Officer Thor' Vadam told his men on the way that they have orders to capture crew if possible; number one priority is to capture captain of this vessel. They can fire back if the crew is resisting. They went through the door and went through the hallway to the bridge, along the way the spec ops have to disable turians that are floating around helplessly. Officer came upon one that has a grip on a railing and was getting ready to fire, so he rushed in and knocked him out with the butt of his rifle. They made it to the door leading to the bridge. Officer Thor" Vadam told his men to be ready. Then he opened the door and threw a few flash bangs inside there after the flash, they charged in and subdue the crew while they were floating around. He commed the 'Full Honors' A.I and told him that the bridge is secure and to turn gravity and the comms inside of the ship back on.

So Thor went to what appeared to be the commanding officer and told him in turian tongue" Aare you the Captain of this vessel". The shocked captain said "I am". "Good" Thor said, " tell you men on the on the comms that you are captured and that they all must reach the bridge in five minutes, if there are people any stragglers we will go and kill them". "Ok" the captain said in a defeated tone. He went to the comms and said "The bridge has been captured; I order you all to be here in five minutes, if you all don't show up. The aliens will find you and kill you. So I order you all here in four minutes."

The captain turned to the alien officer. He had his first real look at the eight foot fully armored saurian. He went a little paled a bit and said" who are you?" The officer grinned" we are Sangheili…

**The final part is going to be the invasion of Gothis. In one other story, this place is said to be the turian version of Reach. So it will be like the invasion of Reach. Play Halo Reach that is what it would be like with the turians. Then meet the citadel Council. After that, will be over for this scenario. Unless you like this scenario enough to make it its own story.. I suck at making conversations. ****Message me.**** Other than that, I'll start on my next scenario; storm meets the Human System Alliance**


End file.
